protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sila
Bolo'Bolo (livro) ;P.M. left|70pxDo ponto de vista do ibu, a função do bolo é assegurar sua sobrevivência, tornar sua vida desfrutável, dar a ele um lar ou hospitalidade quando estiver viajando. O acordo entre o conjunto de bolos (bolo’bolo) e um ibu avulso é chamado sila. Como o ibu não tem dinheiroA quantidade de terra necessária para alimentar um bolo depende das condições locais e dos métodos utilizados. De acordo com os dados da Food and Agricultura Organization (FAO), 100 metros quadrados por pessoa, ou seja, 12,5 acres por bolo, são suficientes (Yona Friedman, Alternatives Energetiques, Editions Dangles, 1982, p. 63). Segundo os dados de John Seymour (The Complete Book of Self-Sufficiency, Dorling Kindersley, 1976), precisaríamos de quatro acres para uma família "grande" (10 pessoas?), ou seja, 200 acres para nosso bolo (em clima moderado ou frio). Os números de Seymour parecem mais realistas, mas podem revelar-se altos por terem sido calculados com base numa fazenda pequena e extremamente diversificada. Mas mesmo com esses dados, a auto-suficiência pode ser alcançada até em condições desfavoráveis, por exemplo num país pequeno como a Suíça, que tem pouca terra arável. (Hoje a Suíça é auto-suficiente em apenas 56% de sua produção de alimentos). Em condições melhores, como as da China, da Coréia do Sul ou de Taiwan, precisa-se de menos terra arável por cabeça (0,32 acres, 0,17 e 0,14 respectivamente). Sob ótimas condições e métodos (é o caso de Taiwan), 74 acres por bolo são suficientes. Considerando que 48 gramas diárias de proteína (animal ou vegetal) e 130 quilos anuais de grãos por pessoa, mais legumes e verduras da época, garantem uma nutrição adequada, todos os países de hoje, exceto a Libéria e o Zaire, são capazes de produzir comida suficiente para seus habitantes. (Frances Moore Lappé, Joseph Collins, Food First: Beyond the Myth of Scarcity, Nova York, 1977). Assim, auto-suficiência não é um problema de falta de terras ou superpopulação, mas sim de organização, métodos e controle local dos recursos agrícolas. (nem emprego!), nem obrigação alguma de viver num bolo, todos os bolos têm que garantir hospitalidade a qualquer ibu que chegar. Todo bolo é virtualmente um hotel, qualquer ibu um virtual hóspede não-pagante. (Somos todos hóspedes deste planeta, de qualquer modo.) Dinheiro é um acordo social cujo cumprimento é forçado via polícia, justiça, prisões, hospitais psiquiátricos. Não é natural. Assim que essas instituições entram em colapso ou disfunção, o dinheiro perde o seu valor – ninguém consegue agarrar o ladrão, e quem não rouba é louco.A idéia de dinheiro como medida de troca simples e fácil é muito comum entre os teóricos da utopia e da vida alternativa. Alguns deles lamentam apenas excessos como a inflação, o acúmulo de fortunas, o abuso com objetivos capitalistas, e sonham com o restabelecimento do dinheiro como uma medida sólida para o trabalho. É típico que o utopista norte-americano Callembach não pareça estar atento ao fato de que os dólares continuam circulando na sua Ecotopia exatamente como circulavam antes. Não há sentido em propor um sistema de trocas diretas, pessoais e ecológicas e ao mesmo tempo admitir um veículo de circulação anônimo, indireto e centralizado (o dinheiro). Como medida geral de troca, o dinheiro pressupõe produção em massa (só nesse caso é que se pode medir e comparar os produtos), um sistema bancário central, distribuição em massa etc. É exatamente esse anonimato básico e a falta de responsabilidade de todos por tudo que permitem tantos mecanismos de destruição da natureza e das pessoas. Callembach coloca esses mecanismos como um problema moral (respeito à natureza, etc.), então precisa de um (muito simpático, muito democrático, até feminino) Estado Central (A Grande Irmã) para reparar os danos causados pelo sistema através do controle de preços, dos regulamentos, das leis e prisões (naturalmente, estas são só "campos de treinamento"). O que ele permite economicamente tem que proibir politicamente, e abre assim as portas para a moralidade. ("Vocês não devem...") Quanto ao uso limitado de moedas locais, ver sadi. Como o acordo do dinheiro funciona mal, e está quase arruinando o planeta e seus habitantes, há interesse em substituí-lo por um novo arranjo, sila, as regras da hospitalidade.sila não é nenhuma novidade, é até um retorno às velhas leis tribais de hospitalidade que vêm funcionando há milhares de anos, há muito mais tempo que o American Express, o Credicard Visa ou o Elo. Na maioria dos países desenvolvidos a hospitalidade está em crise, porque a família nuclear é fraca demais para garantir abrigo a longo prazo. Em suas origens a hospitalidade não era considerada um tipo de filantropia, na verdade nascia mesmo do temor aos estranhos: eles tinham que ser tratados de forma amigável para evitar que o infortúnio se abatesse sobre o clã ou a tribo. Segundo o acordo de sila, se o número de hóspedes ultrapassa certo nível por um período maior de tempo a amabilidade declina e eles são automaticamente reduzidos (a aproximadamente 10%). sila é um processo de trocas auto-regulável e de realimentação constante. sila oferece os seguintes acordos: taku - Todo ibu recebe de seu bolo um baú de 50x50x100cm sobre cujo conteúdo pode dispor como quiser. yalu - Todo ibu pode obter de qualquer bolo um ração diária mínima de 2.000 calorias de comida local. gano - Todo ibu pode obter abrigo de qualquer bolo no mínimo por uma noite. bete - Todo ibu tem direito a cuidados médicos apropriados em qualquer bolo. fasi - Todo ibu pode viajar para qualquer lugar a qualquer momento – não há fronteiras. nima - Todo ibu pode escolher, praticar e propagandear sua própria maneira de vida, estilo de roupas, linguagem, preferência sexual, religião, filosofia, ideologia, opiniões, etc., onde quiser e como gostar. yaka - Todo ibu pode desafiar qualquer outro ibu ou uma comunidade maior para um duelo, de acordo com as regras da yaka. nugo - Todo ibu tem uma cápsula com um veneno letal, e pode cometer suicídio quando quiser. Também pode pedir ajuda para esse fim. right|350pxA base material da sila são os bolos, porque os ibus avulsos não seriam capazes de manter esses acordos em bases permanentes. sila é a garantia mínima de sobrevivência oferecida pelos bolos a seus membros e a uma certa proporção de hóspedes. Um bolo pode recusar sila se houver mais de 10% de hóspedes. Um bolo deve produzir 10% mais comida, moradia, remédios, etc., do que o necessário para seus membros estáveis. Comunidades maiores (como tega ou vudo) dispõem de mais recursos, caso certos bolos tenham sobrecarga, ou se mais de 10% de hóspedes aparecerem. Por que deveriam os bolos respeitar regras de hospitalidade? Por que trabalhariam para outros, para estranhos? bolos consistem de ibus e esses ibus também são potencialmente hospedes e viajantes; todo mundo pode aproveitar a hospitalidade. O risco de ibus em trânsito abusarem ou explorarem os ibus residentes é muito baixo. Primeiro um estilo de vida nômade tem suas próprias desvantagens, já que você nunca consegue participar da riquíssima vida interior de um bolo. Um ibu viajante tem que se adaptar a comidas e culturas novas, não pode participar de projetos a médio prazo e sempre se arrisca a entrar para a lista da ração mínima. Por outro lado, visitantes também beneficiam a comunidade visitada; viajar pode até ser considerada uma forma de trabalho. Viajantes são necessários para a circulação de notícias, modas, idéias, técnicas, histórias, produtos, etc. Hóspedes estão interessados em preencher essas funções porque podem esperar algo melhor do que hospitalidade mínima. Hospitalidade e viagens são um nível de troca social. Uma certa pressão para respeitar a hospitalidade é exercida nos bolos por munu, honra ou reputação. As experiências dos viajantes num bolo são muito importantes, já que os ibus podem viajar para muito longe e falar deles em qualquer lugar. A reputação é crucial, porque influencia os possíveis acordos mútuos entre os bolos. Ninguém gostaria de negociar com um bolo inamistoso, com o qual não se pode contar. Já que não existe mais mediação anônima através da circulação do dinheiro, impressões pessoais e reputação são essenciais de novo. Por esta ótica, bolos são como linhagens aristocráticas, e o que forma sua imagem é a honra. Então, junto com 300 a 500 ibus, ele forma um bolo. O bolo é seu acordo básico com outros ibus, um contexto direto, pessoal, para viver, produzir, morrer. Categoria:Escritos de P.M.